One Gun One Day
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Completed. Old story. Robin get's shot by the Joker and then I torture Robin for 12 chapters and have Batman go mad. Typical really. xD
1. Default Chapter

One Gun One Day  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
~~~  
  
This is an old Batman story that I wrote.  
  
So it probably won't be the best.  
  
~~~  
  
It was a quiet afternoon at Wayne Manor. But later that night there was to a party at the manor.  
  
That night…  
  
"Dick come here for a minute."  
  
Dick came in to the main room where the party was being held, "Yeah Bruce?"  
  
Bruce smiled at his ward his friend Emilio was standing with him, "Would you go to the library and get the book on fishing?"  
  
Dick nodded, "Sure hold on."  
  
When Dick got there he saw a figure. "Whose there?!?" He turned the light on and saw that it was the Joker.  
  
The Joker turned around, "Oh..it's Wayne's Ward. How nice. Ugh, Get him!"  
  
Dick was about to yell for Bruce when something hit his head. He fell to the ground holding his head. "Ow…"  
  
Joker grabbed the prized jewel of India then knelt beside Dick, "Tsk Tsk Grayson. I thought you knew better." He took a syringe out of his pocket and filled it with a green liquid. "Have a nice nap Dickie!"  
  
He injected the liquid in to Dick's arm. Dick instantly fell unconscious. "Nice boy but no brains. Come on lets get out of here before someone gets curious about Grayson's ware abouts."  
  
In the main room of the party Bruce and Emilio were getting worried. "Bruce shouldn't your ward be back now?"  
  
"Yeah he should."  
  
"Lets go check on him. I just have this bad feeling that something is wrong."  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
~~~  
  
I know not very long.  
  
But I am having a brain block and I really want to get this posted.  
  
~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

One Gun One Day  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
~~~  
This is the second chapter  
  
~~~  
  
In the Library Bruce and Emilio looked around then Emilio found Dick, "Bruce I've found him!"  
  
Bruce ran over to where Dick was laying. "Dick..wake up lad."  
  
Dick opened his eyes weakly, "Bruce what happened...?"  
  
"You're in the library. Don't worry you're safe." Bruce soothed tried to sooth his ward.  
  
Then Dick remembered and sat up to fast and found himself back in Bruce's arms. "Dick calm down. What's wrong?"  
  
"The Joker he was in here. He's the one who did this to me."  
  
"He's not in here any more. It's going to be ok."  
  
"Did he take anything?"  
  
"Dick calm down. You're ok and that's all that matters. We'll worry about what he took later ok?"  
  
Dick nodded. He still felt bad that after all the training he had gotten taken down.  
  
Emilio stood up, "Bruce I think I'm going to go back to the party. Go and take care of your ward."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded, "Yup. Hope you feel better Dick."  
  
"Bruce go on and have fun." Dick didn't mean to cause so many problems. He closed his eyes the world was still spinning and he still felt sick.  
  
Bruce didn't buy it. "Nope. I'm taking you up to bed." He picked his ward up and started to the stairs.  
  
Dick didn't complain and let Bruce carry him. Normally he would have argued but he was so tired it didn't matter.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
~~~~  
Hope you liked it.  
  
Sorry it was so short.  
  
~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

One Gun One Day  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~  
  
Sorry about the long updates.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning Alfred came in to wake Dick up. "Come on Master Dick time to wake up."  
  
Dick moaned turning over on his side, "Al, go away…"  
  
Alfred shook his head then literally threw Dick out of his bed, "No now.."  
  
Dick got up off the floor rubbing sleep out of his eyes, "Ok Ok I'm up..you happy?"  
  
"Good Master Bruce wants you down in the Batcave in five minutes so hurry up."  
  
Dick nodded and headed towards the shower. Something kept tugging at his mind. Something had happened yesterday. But for some reason he couldn't remember what. "I'll have to ask Bruce…"  
  
30 minutes later in the Batcave Robin stepped down off of his pole, "Hi ya."  
  
Batman looked up from his work, "Oh hello Robin…feeling better?"  
  
Robin gave Batman a confused look, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"Uh..nope. Sorry…"  
  
Batman sighed and decided to make something up, "You ate to much last night…"  
  
"Oh." Robin grinned sheepishly, "Sorry.."  
  
"That's ok." Batman smiled. :: He doesn't look as weak anymore. I guess he's ok…::  
  
"Batman is something wrong?"  
  
Batman jumped slightly, "Oh? Oh yes I'm fine. Last night after we went to bed the Joker came and stole the Jewel of India from the Vaults. It's our job to get it back."  
  
Robin nodded, "Well lets go search shall we."  
  
"Good idea. Our first stop will be at the Joker's last hide out."  
  
"Roger that!!" Robin jumped into the Batmobile.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
~~~  
  
Like? Review!  
  
~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

One Gun One Day  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~  
  
Ok..I'm on a role  
  
~~~  
  
Later that afternoon while they were chasing the Joker, "Alright Joker are you going to give yourself up?"  
  
The clown prince of crime stopped in his tracks and laughed, "Yeah right Batbrains like I'm that stupid."  
  
He pulled out a gun and aimed towards the dynamic duo, "Better run boys.."  
  
Bullets started shooting out at Batman and Robin.  
  
"ROBIN DUCK!!"  
  
Robin dove behind a box barely missing a bullet. "Holy Close Calls.."  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." Robin saw Batman had hid behind a huge crate, "Batman what are we going to do? We're sitting ducks."  
  
"I know Robin."  
  
Then a bullet smashed through Robin's shield. He slammed to the floor covering his head.  
  
"ROBIN!!"  
  
Robin sat up dazed, "I'm fine Batman…just a little shook up.."  
  
"Find a new place to hide before.."  
  
Another shot was heard.  
  
"ROBIN!!!"  
  
This time he got no answer.  
  
"ROBIN ANSWER ME!!!" Batman sat there behind the crate worried. Had the bullet gotten Robin?  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
~~  
  
Oh cliff hanger…  
  
~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

One Gun One Day  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~  
  
I am trying to hurry up and finish this one…  
  
~~~  
  
Moments later Batman heard no shots. The Joker had ran off.  
  
He snuck out carefully, scared of what he was going to see.  
  
"Robin? Old Chum answer me…" Batman looked around then he saw a crumpled up figure on the ground, "Oh Lord.."  
  
There was Robin lying on the ground. A bullet had hit him on the chest. It was bleeding like mad.  
  
"Joker I swear if Robin dies I will make sure you pay.." Batman picked up Robin's bleeding body and ran to the batmobile. On the way there one of Joker's hench men appeared. "I don't have time for you…" He reached in the Batmobile ignoring the thug, "Commissioner Gordon." He was using the Batphone.  
  
"Batman..what's wrong?"  
  
"Robin…ungh.." Batman fell…the thug had clomped him on the head.  
  
"Batman you ok?" When Commissioner Gordon got no answer he turned to Chief O' Hara. "Let's get some men up there. Come on."  
  
When they got there they found Batman and Robin.  
  
Chief O' Hara gently picked Robin up, "Call an Ambulance. Robin's been shot."  
  
When the ambulance came Chief O' Hara and Commissioner Gordon rode with them to the hospital.  
  
"Hang in there. Hang in there Batman…hang in there Boy Wonder."  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
~~~  
  
Oh wot's going to happen?  
  
~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

One Gun One Day  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~~  
  
Almost at the end…  
  
~~~  
  
At the Hospital Batman woke up in a hospital bed. "What?!?!? Where am I?"  
  
Comminsor Gordon walked in sipping a cup of coffee. "Batman you're awake…"  
  
Batman nodded. Then he remembered Robin, "Where is Robin…is he?"  
  
"No Batman they have him stabilized."  
  
"I have to see him."  
  
"Fine.." He led the Dark Knight in to Robin's room, "There he is."  
  
Batman almost let a tear slide. There was his partner his son lying right there on a hospital bed so pale and weak. "Robin…wake up son."  
  
Robin's eye lids opened to slits. At first all he saw were blurry images then the saw Batman, "Batman?"  
  
Why did everything hurt? He'd never felt like this before..he was scared.  
  
Batman sat on the edge of Robin's bed, "Robin calm down you were shot."  
  
"WHAT?!?!!" No wonder his body hurt like mad. "Am I going do die?" Robin asked scared.  
  
"No! They are going to fix you. I promise."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Robin didn't want to die. Not now, not until he was ready. And he WASN'T ready. "What happened to the Joker?"  
  
"Robin don't you worry about that." Batman ruffled Robin's bangs affectionately. "I'll worry about it. Now get some rest."  
  
"You're not going to leave are you?"  
  
Batman shook his head, "Not for the time being."  
  
"Kay." Satisfied the Boy Wonder closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.  
  
"Commissioner watch Robin." Batman stood.  
  
"Where are you going Batman?"  
  
"To get the person responsible for hurting Robin." Came the harsh answer.  
  
"Please be careful Batman, we don't need you in here also."  
  
"I will be." Batman placed a fatherly kiss on Robin's forehead then left.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
~~~  
  
Like? REVIEW!!  
  
~~~ 


	7. Chapter7

One Gun One Day  
  
By Robin Girl  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~~  
  
Kay I have like 3 or 4 more chapters to go.  
  
Then I have two more that are coming up right after this. ^_^ Hehe..go me!  
  
~~~  
  
The Joker paced back and forth in his hide out, "Bat brains should be here any second."  
  
"Boss did you kill the Boy Wonder?"  
  
"I don't know.." came the reply, "We'll find out when he gets here."  
  
"Uh boss."  
  
The Joker turned to the new arrival, "What is it?"  
  
"Some one is down there dressed in a bat costume. He's beatin' us up pretty badly."  
  
"Good. Lead him up here." The Joker cackled happily and sat down in his huge clown chair.  
  
A few minutes later Batman came up and smashed through the door, "JOKER I KNOW YOU ARE IN HERE."  
  
"Very good Batman." The Joker grinned from his spot in front of the Caped Crusader, "I see you don't have Robin with you."  
  
Batman picked up a chair and threw it at the Joker, "You and me are going to have a little go around." He snarled and got in a fighting stance, "And I promise you I'll win."  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
~~~  
  
I love making these so short. ^_^  
  
REVIEW and I'll update faster.  
  
~~~ 


	8. Chapter 8

One Gun One Day  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~~~  
  
Heh, I can't wait to get my newest ones up.  
  
~~~  
  
The Joker stood, "Fine. Let's see what you can do."  
  
Batman made the first move and soon both were rolling on the ground. Robin's mangled body kept appearing in his mind. ::Don't worry old chum, I won't let him get away with what he did with you.::  
  
"So you are doing this to avenge Robin. Am I right?" The Joker stood up and brushed himself off a little and reached into his pocket.  
  
Before Batman could answer he was hit with Joker's trick streamers. The colorful ribbons wrapped around Batman's body not allowing him to move at all.  
  
"So this is all you are?" The Joker pushed Batman over, "I'm ashamed, and I thought you were better or are your thoughts just clouded with something else?"  
  
Batman glared growling trying to break free.  
  
::Come on Batman!!::  
  
Batman saw Robin's smiling face, "Robin??!?!"  
  
The Joker didn't see anyone, "What are you talking about?"  
  
::Come on Batman break free. Don't leave me alone.::  
  
"I won't Robin. I won't, I'm coming!" Batman inhaled then pushed the ribbon to its maximum length, the ribbons broke and Batman was free and on top of Joker punching, kicking what ever made him feel better.  
  
Finally the Joker lay limp on the ground. Blood was seeping out of his mouth and nose. Batman stood smiling, "You EVER hurt Robin again and I will personally disembowel you into a million pieces."  
  
The Joker groaned not moving. Batman bent down and put the bat cuffs on the crook then picked him up and drove to the police station to drop him off.  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
~~~  
  
Ok, so now the villain is taken care of, Robin needs to be fixed.  
  
~~~ 


	9. Chapter 9

One Gun One Day  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~~~  
  
One or two more chapters after this and then this baby is complete!  
  
~~~  
  
Robin awoke a few hours later to see that Batman was no where in sight, "Batman?"  
  
Commissioner Gordon had left to go do some paper work in the waiting room so Robin was alone.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Robin pulled his knees to his chest weakly, "I want to go home.."  
  
"Boy Wonder you need to lie down." A blonde nurse came in and helped Robin lie down again.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Cissie." Cissie covered Robin back up gently after checking the wound.  
  
Robin smiled then curled up in pain.  
  
"Robin what's wrong?"  
  
"…." Robin didn't answer, he felt hot tears spill down his cheeks. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Robin felt a wet liquid bleed into the bandages.  
  
"Oh Robin, you've reopened it." Cissie gently brushed Robin's bangs out of his face, "I'll be right back."  
  
"Hurry.." Robin hadn't cried since his parents died. All he wanted was Batman. "Batman…"  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
~~~  
  
Ooo cliff hanger. ^_^ Hee hee!!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~~~ 


	10. Chapter 10

One Gun One Day  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~~~  
  
HEY!! *waves * Wot's up? Read this!! And Enjoy IT!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Batman ran into the Hospital dodging people and things trying to get to Robin's room. When he got there Medical Personnel were surrounding Robin.  
  
"He's losing to much blood."  
  
"I've lost him."  
  
"We've still got his heart beat so he'll be ok."  
  
"He needs a blood transfusion."  
  
One nurse turned around and grabbed a folder off the desk, "He has type B."  
  
"We need to blood donor who has type B. And NOW!! We can still lose him."  
  
"His heart beat is weaking."  
  
Batman took a deep breath, "I have type B."  
  
Everyone turned around.  
  
"Good. Come on." The Nurse pulled Batman into the surgery room and got him ready for the transfusion.  
  
Robin was wheeled in a few minutes later. The doctor carefully hooked Robin to the cord. "Just relax Batman. Robin will be fine. The boy has a strong heart."  
  
Batman nodded and fell asleep as his blood flowed from him into Robin.  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
~~~  
  
I know I don't know much about medical junk so I took a guess. If it's not right then don't kill me. Also I took a guess about Robin and Batman's blood types.  
  
~~~ 


	11. Chapter 11

One Gun One Day  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~~~  
  
This one is a weird chapter that I am VERY proud of.  
  
~~~  
  
"Batman!!"  
  
Batman turned around and saw a nine-year-old Robin running towards him. He picked the small child up in his arms holding him close. "Robin!!"  
  
Robin hugged Batman's neck tightly, "Where were you? Alfred wouldn't tell me. I was scared."  
  
"No need to be scared chum. I'm right here and in one piece." Soothed Batman.  
  
"So who did you beat up this time?!?!" Robin asked excitedly.  
  
Batman put Robin down and grinned, "Let's go up to Wayne Manor and I'll explain."  
  
As Robin followed he fell and doubled over in pain. "Ungh…"  
  
"ROBIN!!" Batman was at his partner's side in no time, "What's wrong?"  
  
Blood began seeping through Robin's vest. The Boy Wonder closed his eyes not waking up.  
  
"ROBIN!!" Batman picked the small body up and held it close, "Wake up!!"  
  
Batman sat up in sweat. He saw that he wasn't hooked up to the machine anymore, nor was he in the surgery room anymore. Batman looked around and faintly thought he saw Robin lying in a bed beside him. ::Was that a dream? It had to be Robin is 16 now not 9.::  
  
Batman noticed the heart monitor the doctors had placed on Robin, it was working well.  
  
He smiled and laid back falling asleep.  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
~~~  
  
That was the best chapter I think I have ever written for this story so far. Don'tcha think so?  
  
REVIEW and tell me.  
  
~~~ 


	12. Chapter 12

One Gun One Day By Robin Girl Chapter 12  
  
~~  
  
I'm sorry to say that this could be the last chapter. But don't worry, more stories from me coming up. If you have any torture Robin ideas that you would like me to use please put it in the review!! *is really excited now becos her favorite Celtic song is on* AYE!! YES!!! ~~  
  
Two Months later Dick awoke in own bed. Bruce walked in setting a tray down on Dick's bed stand. "Hey chum."  
  
"Can I take the bandages off?"  
  
"I think so. I'm going to let Alfred do it though." Bruce replied.  
  
Dick smiled happily, finally. Two Months ago he'd been in the hospital because he had been shot by the Joker. Now he was finally able to move and breathe on his own again.  
  
Bruce smiled and he almost teared up again. He had been so close to losing Dick. So close yet so far away. His hand caressed Dick's cheek gently.  
  
Dick's hand reached up and grabbed it, "Don't worry, I'm fine now."  
  
"I know, but I still can't believe how close I was to losing you."  
  
"It's alright I promise. I'll be more careful next time ok."  
  
"As much as I don't want a next time."  
  
"Well with out me what would you do?"  
  
Bruce thought for a minute then grinned ruffling his ward's hair, "Shut up and eat."  
  
"Am I back though?"  
  
Bruce looked around and out in the hall. After making sure that no one was around he walked back over. "I think the Boy Wonder is back."  
  
"YES!" Dick replied then dug into his food hungrily.  
  
End Story  
  
~~~  
  
YES!! A completed Batman story!! *does the happy dance * go me go me!! Oh yeh!! Whose Da Bomb!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! I want to try and get at least 30 reviews for this story and you the readers are the ones to do it!!  
  
~~~ 


End file.
